An electronic device can include one or more buttons. A button is typically associated with one or more functions or operations of the electronic device. In some examples, a user of the electronic device may desire to restrict control of (and/or access to) an associated function or operation of a particular button to a limited set of authorized users.
Upon activation of the button, the conventional electronic device may require a password or passcode before the restricted function or operation of the button is performed, thereby halting certain operations of the conventional electronic device until the password or passcode is supplied.